


Happier

by marvelwlw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You’re Elizabeth’s best friend and are going through a break up. You go to spend time with Elizabeth and that is when you meet the Avengers cast.





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com

You take a deep breath before you knock on your best friends door. You were going through a break up and you decided to go visit Elizabeth for awhile. The door opened and Elizabeth immediately pulled you inside then pulling you into a tight hug. You hugged her back. 

You couldn’t go through the break up alone, you really needed your best friend. When you called Elizabeth after the break up you started crying. She had offered to let you stay with her for a long as you needed.

“It’s okay (Y/N).” She rubbed your back.

You couldn’t stop yourself from crying again. “It’s all my fault…” You sobbed.

“It’s not your fault, none of this is your fault.” She tightens her arms around you.

Elizabeth brought you over to her couch and sat you down before she went into the kitchen to get your favorite hot drink. When she came back she held a mug out to you.

You took it and held it in your hands, enjoying the warmth. Looking down you couldn’t help but think about the fight you had with your ex right before your break up. Deep down you knew it wasn’t your fault but you still couldn’t help but feel like it was.

Elizabeth frowned when she saw the look on your face. She moved closer to you, she wrapped an arm around you. “How about we watch some movies tonight? Maybe it will help take your mind off of everything.”

All you could do was nod. You were glad you had her there with you. You were really hoping that being here with her would help.

**xxxxx**

“Hey (Y/N) how would you like to come with me to the Avengers set?” Elizabeth walked into the living room. She was about to head to set of the new Avengers movie and she thought it might be nice for you to get out of the house for a bit. 

You looked up at her. “You sure? I don’t want to get in the way…”

“Of course I’m sure!” She smiled. “You would never get in the way. Plus you’ll finally get to meet the others!”

“You have been trying to get me to meet them for awhile now.” You laughed lightly before sighing. “Okay. I’ll go get ready.”

You went up the guest room that you’ve been sleeping in for the past month now. As you were getting ready you couldn’t help but feel nervous. It was true how Elizabeth has been trying to get you to meet her castmates. But you were worried that they wouldn’t like you.

After you were ready you walked back to Elizabeth, she looked up from her phone when she heard you. She smiled. “Let’s go!”

Once you got to set you were walking a little bit behind Elizabeth. She noticed this and stopped, she gave you a kind smile. “Don’t worry (Y/N), they can’t wait to meet you.”

“Wait how do they know about me?” You caught up with her.

“I talk about you all the time! You are my best friend after all!” She smiled before wrapping an arm around your shoulder.

The first person to notice you and Elizabeth was Jeremy Renner. He looked between you two before smiling. “Who’s this Lizzie?”

“This is (Y/N).” She smiled at him.

“Oh the best friend!” He held out his hand to you. “It’s nice to finally meet you! She has told us a lot about you.”

You shook his hand. “So I was told.” You laughed lightly.

Then you met the others. The only one you haven’t met yet was Scarlett, she was running a little late. Honestly you were more nervous about meeting her than the others.

A little while later Elizabeth had to go on set so you were talking with Paul. He was a really nice guy. That was when you heard someone walk into the room, you turned around and you were in awe.

“I’m so sorry I’m late.” Scarlett walked over to you a Paul.

“No worries. Oh this is Elizabeth‘s best friend (Y/N).” He said as he stood up, he gave you a smile. “I should get ready to go on set but I’ll talk to you later (Y/N).” You nod towards him before looking back at Scarlett. You had an idea what to say to her but it was like you couldn’t form the words. 

“It’s really nice to finally meet you. Elizabeth has told us a lot of stories about you.” She smiled at you before sitting next to you. 

You couldn’t help but laugh. “I can only imagine which ones she’s told you.”

You and Scarlett started talking and after awhile you weren’t feeling as nervous around her. You smiled at something she had said, as you smiled Scarlett couldn’t help but think about how she would love to always make you smile like that. 

There was something about you that she couldn’t quite figure out but she knew she wanted to get to know you better. “How long will you be staying?”

“I’m not sure yet… I’ve already been here for a month…” You looked down at the floor.

She could tell there was a lot more to it. “Is everything alright?”

You looked back at her, you gave her a small smile. “Yea, yea. It a long story.”

“It’s okay, I understand.” Scarlett wasn’t going to push you, you two did just meet after all. “Would it be okay if we meet up sometime? I would love to get to know you more.”

“I would really like that.” You smiled. 

Scarlett was soon called on set but before she left you two exchanged numbers. You watched as she left, you couldn’t wait to spend more time with her. What you didn’t know was that Elizabeth had saw the whole thing, she couldn’t help but smirk. 

**xxxxx**

Over the next few months you and Scarlett has gotten a lot closer. You really liked spending time with her. There was one thing you noticed though and that was when you were around Scarlett you couldn’t help but start feeling things that you haven’t felt for someone in a long time. 

The last person you felt these feelings towards was your ex but this time it felt different. It felt right. But you were scared about your feelings. You had decided to talk to Elizabeth about how you were feeling. 

One night you and Elizabeth were in her living room watching a movie. But you couldn’t pay attention to it. “Hey Lizzie?”

“Yea?” She grabbed the remote and paused the movie. “What’s up?”

“I need some advice…” You took a deep breath. You were about to continue when she said something.

“It’s about your feelings for Scarlett isn’t it?”

Your eyes widened. “H-how did you…”

She laughed. “Come on (Y/N), you’re my best friend! I could tell you had feelings for her.” 

Sighing you ran a hand over your face. “I’m scared… I haven’t felt like this for anyone in a long time, I didn’t even have most of these feelings for my ex!” You looked at Elizabeth. “I don’t know what to do…”

“You should tell her how you feel.” She pulled you into a hug. “You deserve to be with someone who makes you happy and I can tell she does.” She pulled away from the hug. “Ever since you met her I haven’t seen you this happy in a long time.”

“But what if she doesn’t feel the same way?” You leaned back against the couch.

“Trust me, she does.”

**xxxxx**

The last couple of weeks have been hard. You have been trying to find a way to tell Scarlett how you feel about her. You were writing down what you wanted to say and you would practice but in the end you would stop and start again,

Elizabeth saw how much you were putting into this and she could tell it was starting to stress you out. She had to do something. So she sent a text to Scarlett asking if she could come over. Her plan was to pretend to be sleeping so then you would have to answer the door.

Once she got a text from Scarlett saying she was on her way, her plan was now in action. You were in the kitchen at the moment, she walked in and told you she was going to try and get some sleep. 

You were sitting at the kitchen table, you were writing in your notebook when there was a knock at the door. Sighing you got up to answer it. When you opened the door and saw Scarlett standing there you were speechless.

“Hey (Y/N), Elizabeth texted me asking if I could come over.” She gave you a smile, one that always causes the butterflies in your stomach to go crazy.

“Oh she’s actually sleeping at the moment.” You had a feeling you knew what Elizabeth was doing. She was sneaky you have to admit. “Would you actually like to come in? We could have some coffee or something?”

Her smiled widened. “I would love to.”

After you made some coffee you brought a mug over to Scarlett who was standing at the kitchen table, that was when you noticed your notebook was open and that she was reading it.

You stood there frozen in fear. When she looked up at you, you were too scared to say anything. Scarlett slowly walked over to you, she took the mug out of your hands and placed it on the table.

“Is what’s written in the notebook true? Do you really have feelings for me?” She was looking into you eyes, she was really hoping it was true.

You gulped and nodded. “It’s true. I’m sorry if I-” 

Scarlett cut you off by pulling you into a kiss. When you felt her lips on yours your eyes widened before slowly closing. You wrapped your arms around her neck as her arms wrapped around your waist.

Elizabeth slowly peeked into the kitchen, it took everything in her not to let out a squeal. Her plan had worked!

**xxxxx**

A year later both Elizabeth and Scarlett were in an interview. You were watching your best friend and girlfriend from the side of the stage. 

“Scarlett is it true that you’re dating Elizabeth‘s best friend?” The interviewer asked.

You couldn’t help but blush. After you and Scarlett had been dating for a year and went on a date for your one year anniversary you two shared a deep and loving kiss and someone had taken a photo of the moment. After that everyone knew about your relationship. So you weren’t really surprised that the interviewer was going to bring it up.

“Yes it’s true.” She smiled. For a few seconds you two made eye contact, you gave her a loving smile and mouthed  _“I love you.”._

“How did you two actually meet?”

“(Y/N) was visiting me for awhile and I talk about her a lot to my castmates and I thought it was time to introduce her to them.” Elizabeth smiled.

“Did you think anything like this would happen?”

“I mean anything could’ve happened. Honestly after everything my best friend has been through I’m really glad her and Scarlett got together. They’re perfect together.” She looked over at Scarlett. “Even though Scarlett is my friend and I know she would never do anything to hurt (Y/N) I still had to give her the best friend talk.”

“It’s true, she did.” Scarlett laughed, Elizabeth laughed as well.

You smiled as you watched them. If someone had told you a year ago that you would be dating Scarlett Johansson you would’ve thought they were crazy. But you couldn’t be happier. 


End file.
